Getting Young People Involved in Politics
Contents Campaign Research Our Campaign The aim of our campaign is to get young people aged between 16 - 25 to register to vote and take more of an interest in politics. We want to make people realise that your vote does make a difference. Our Logo Our Poster Meeting Minutes Meeting 1 - 15/2/11 Time - 5.30 - 6.30 Present - Eleanor Golding, Jermaine Stanislas First we discussed the research we had undertaken amount Young People's involvement in politics with particular relation to voting. We decided the key point of our campagin was to get the 16-25 years olds more interested in politics. We then began to plan how to change youth's perceptions of politics to get them more involved and ready to vote in the next General Election. We decided our first actions would be to *Design a logo and slogan to use on posters, leaflets and a facebook group. *Get in contact with the British Youth Council organisation to work with them. We want to raise awareness about their organisation and get students from Middlesex involved with them. *Gather a small group of under 25's to pilot our ideas on and get feedback on our ideas. Meeting Minutes 2 Date 22/02/2011 Time 5.30-6.30pm Present: Jermaine and Neha After speaking with Richard, the guest speaker, it seems as if our campaign could take a long time to reach others, unless we do our research well. He pointed out that we should talk and educate the younger generation first so when it come for their time to vote, at least they will feel prepared and know how the voting system works. For this to happen we have to create questionnaires to find out if people do actually vote and do they know what they are voting about. We also need to talk to the younger generation to find out if they know anything about voting and if not what would they want to know about for them to be more involved. I will research upon the Electoral Reform Society to see how they inform people to be involved with voting. Meeting Minutes 3 Date: 4/3/2011 Time: 12pm - 1.30pm Present : Jermain, Neha & Eleanor Designed templates of poster and leaflet, discussed what should be written on the poster and inside of leaflet. Once Jermaine has created the posters and leaflets we must distribute them around local areas that we live in and around uni. I will be going back down to my old school during next week, therfore I will be able to hand out some there. Meeting Minutes 4 Date: 11/3/2011 Present: Neha I went back down to my old school in Shirley, Edenham and I was able to contact my old head of year. He was able to gather 25 boys and girls in year 11 who are aged 16. There I was able to ask them questions about how they felt about politics and how much they knew about the voting system. This gave me a good idea on what we a group need to focus on in order to make our campaign work. Meeting Minutes 5 Date:15/3/2011 Time: 4.30-5.30pm ''' '''Present: Jermaine &Neha After visiting my old school, me and Jermaine though it would be agood idea to interview some middlesex students and see what they thought about voting and politics. Researching the electoral reform system seemed like a great thing to focus on becuse on the 5th of May there is a chance to vote in your area. I will video interview some student becuse I have to do another video for my JCM1200 web doc. This way we are able to gain various opinions from students aged 18-25. Meeting Minutes 6 Date: 22/3/2011 Time: 4.30-5.30pm Present : Neha I actually got my tution centre to hold a small event on the 9th of April. I would like it for you both to come as we can show other students, parents and staff what our campaign is about. I visited them today and I spoke to some of the students there, I told them about our campaign and they all seemed very interested wanting to learn more about voting and being more involved. I think that if we get in touch with the BYC they can help us and push us in the right direction to actually make our campaign work. Metting Minute 7 Date: 28/11/2011 Time: 10-11am Present: Jermaine, Neha and Eleonar Posters are prinited and given out around university and the local areas you live in. The more publicity, the better for the event we are holding on the 9th April 2011! Meeting Minute 8 Date: 3/4/2011 Time 12-2pm and 2pm-4pm Present: Neha, Jermaine and Eleonar Created presentation, choose colours images and text. Go over full presentation, act it out, and set timing. Meeting Minute 9 Date: 4/4/2011 Time: 1-2pm Present: Neha Jermaine and Eleonar Presentation Day! over look slides, create notes to go with the presentation. Me and Jermaine present, whilst Eleanor changes the slides. Meeting Minute 10 Time: 12- 1.30pm Date: 9/4/2011 Present: Neha Publicity- Getting young people involved in politics even held, at South Croydon. This event took place today where all ages of students were able to attend. Free soft drinks and snacks were available. I showed them the same presentation that we had produced for monday. They fully enjoyed it and majority of the students there are willing to join our campaign and the BYC in order to get more involved with voting.